Leones y Serpientes
by LordGalat
Summary: Harry y Draco unidos por la tragedia se enfrentan juntos al mundo mágico. Voldemort por una parte, pero también el ministerio de magia y los aurores amenazan a la pareja y pretenden acabar con sus vidas. Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Nota del autor:** este es mi primer fick, así que os ruego que seais tolerantes con los múltiples fallos que pueda contener, así como con los errores a la hora de utilizar el vocabulario propio de la saga Potter. Por lo demás espero que os guste. Se agradecerán todos los comentarios xD.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban con furia infinita las rocas del acantilado mientras el viento arrancaba sordos quejidos de la capa de Draco.

Aquella playa se encontraba en el extremo meridional de una pequeña península de la isla de Kautma. A espaldas del joven se extendía un bosque tropical de dimensiones aparentemente infinitas.

De pronto un mortífago apareció frente a él. Obviamente había estado persiguiéndolo, pues su cara denotaba cansancio y su vestimenta lucía algunos desgarros causados en la lucha.

Aquel hombre hizo desaparecer de su rostro la máscara para mirar fijamente a los ojos de su oponente que se disponía ya a hablar en el tono calmado que lo caracterizaba.

Eres muy insistente Dins. Al parecer el señor tenebroso me tiene en tan baja estima como para mandar a un perro sarnoso como tú para cazarme ¿A cuantos de los tuyos has tenido que vender para que te envíen a esta misión?

La mirada de los ojos negros de Hillaryus habría bastado para atemorizar a cualquier hombre, pero Draco ya no se dejaba intimidar por nadie. Había escapado de ataque del propio Voldemort, y no iba a amilanarse ante un subalterno.

-Me alegra saber que tu inminente muerte no te amarga el humor Malfoy.

El rubio dirigió unos ojos helados hacia su adversario y después habló con la más perfecta indiferencia. Nada en su aspecto o en sus movimientos dejaba traslucir nerviosismo o miedo.

-Me complace saber que el señor tenebroso todavía se acuerda de mí, aunque debería dejar de enviar mortífagos y venir en persona. Me temo que tú y los de tu calaña constituís una diversión un tanto pueril para mí. Apenas se os lanzan un par de maldiciones parecéis quebraros y os deshacéis en suplicas de piedad. – Una leve sonrisa de crueldad se insinuó en su pálido rostro-. No obstante te complacerá saber que en mí generosidad te reservo la muerte que cualquier Slitheryn que se precie desearía –La voz de Draco se tensó en un peligroso siseo de cinismo-. Después de todo nunca te he recompensado el haber matado a mis padres.

Tus padres eran unos bastardos inútiles – vociferó Hillaryus - igual que todos los Malfoy. Doy gracias al señor oscuro por haberme concedido el placer de acabar con sus vidas – Hizo una pausa un tanto forzada para reír. Tras esto añadió con burlona curiosidad-. ¿Y qué muerte es esa que me tienes reservada, oh, poderoso Malfoy?

Pero no llegó a oír la respuesta.

Con un grito desesperado miró hacia su pie derecho.

Una pequeña serpiente de unos treinta centímetros de longitud le había mordido el tobillo desnudo.

Dins intentó huir de ella, pero el veneno ya lo había paralizado. Cayó al suelo boca arriba y escupió un pequeño esputo de sangre. Malfoy se quedó a ver como se ahogaba poco a poco mientras boqueaba e intentaba desesperadamente respirar entre las burbujas borgoña que se formaban en su boca.

A su lado Harry miró con tristeza el cuerpo agonizante.

Sabes que no me gusta atacar de este modo… Prefiero luchar cara a cara.

Draco clavó sus ojos grises en los de Harry.

-El mató a mis padres. Nadie puede censurar que yo quiera verle sufrir.

Se acercó al cuerpo de Dins, y con un elegante toque de varita el cadáver se desintegró en una nube de fuego y ceniza.

Harry volvió a mirar a Draco y sintió que una corriente de comprensión lo unía a él. Si aquel hombre hubiese sido el asesino de sus padres no se habría conformado con el levísimo sufrimiento del veneno.

Potter siseó algo en el idioma de la serpiente, que permaneció atenta a sus instrucciones. Cuando hubo acabado de hablar con el reptil Harry se dirigió hacia la pequeña cabaña de madera que ahora constituía su hogar.

En la cama Draco estaba ya acostado. Grandes lágrimas surcaban sus pálidas mejillas.


	2. Chapter 2

La mañana siguiente amaneció soleada. La lluvia había formado pequeños charcos en las inmediaciones del bosque, y los primeros rayos del astro rey habían convertido el mar en una suerte de espejo de plata.

En una cala próxima a la cabaña Draco disfrutaba del sabor de un cigarrillo. El humo del tabaco formaba hilos blancos que parecían estrangular el aire.

Malfoy exhaló una bocanada de aire y cerró los ojos.

En un par de meses habían cambiado demasiadas cosas en su vida. Había pasado de ser uno de los más temidos siervos de Voldemort a convertirse en un paria escondido en una pequeña isla del Índico.

Movió con desgana la cabeza y posó su mirada sobre la marca tenebrosa que todavía le abrasaba el antebrazo. Sonrió, irónico. "Yo, un Malfoy, un sangre limpia, un Slytherin estoy luchando codo con codo al lado de Harry Potter"

Rememoró el instante en el que todo había cambiado. El segundo exacto en el que había desviado con su varita un conjuro dirigido a aquel chico desgarbado de ojos verdes que podía encogerle el corazón con una sola mirada.

Desde aquel fugaz momento había sabido que la suerte estaba echada. Había elegido bando. Había elegido a Potter.

Un ruido de pisadas sobre la arena alertó al Slytherin, pero se relajó rápidamente al percatarse de que era Harry quién se aproximaba.

Sintió como lo abrazaba desde atrás, pasándole los brazos sobre los hombros mientras besaba sensualmente su cuello.

¿Te encuentras mejor? – preguntó en un delicado ronroneo.

Supongo que sí, tal vez. Lo cierto es que no lo sé. No me acostumbro a matar a mi propia gente.

Ya no son "tu gente" Draco, y lo sabes – replicó el moreno aflojando momentáneamente el abrazo. Después compuso en su rostro un sonrisa triste para añadir- me temo que ni tu ni yo tenemos "gente" que esté dispuesta a ayudarnos

¿Qué me dices de Granger? La semana pasada parecía dispuesta a colaborar con nosotros.

Harry suspiró con cansancio.

-Y lo está Draco, puedes jurar que lo está, pero ese maldito sentido del deber que tiene le impide traicionar abiertamente al ministerio – de nuevo una sonrisa. La situación le divertía- Siempre fue muy moralista.

-Pues se nos acaban las opciones Harry. No podemos vivir eternamente luchado contra los dos bandos – se quedó callado durante un momento, y después, como si una rabia inaudita lo estuviese desgarrando por dentro gritó- ¿En qué coño se supone que están pensado los aurores del ministerio? ¿Creen que yo mataría a la propia Bellatrix Lestrange sólo para crear una tapadera? Por lo menos los mortífagos han comprendido como va el juego.

Ya habían hablado miles de veces de lo mismo. Sufrían continuamente los ataques del ministerio y de los magos oscuros y la situación se estaba volviendo insostenible.

-Si esto sigue así no nos va a quedar más remedio que recurrir a…

-¡Callate! – cortó Harry fuera de sí- Prefiero morir a utilizar eso para defenderme.

-Pues estás de suerte – e Slytherin ni se había inmutado ante la agresiva reacción del moreno- porque pronto moriremos si no hacemos algo para evitarlo.

Dicho esto Draco abandonó la playa con paso lento pero firme.

- La comida estará lista en una hora. Mientras tanto te aconsejo que pienses en algo Potter, o la situación va a empeorar. Y eso, en nuestras circunstancias, es decir mucho.

N/A: Siento que estos primeros capítulos no den demasiada información sobre la historia, pero tengo que introducir la historia antes de ir a lo importante xD.

Espero vuestros comentarios xD


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione Granger estaba intranquila. Se dirigía con paso firme y resuelto hacia el despacho de su superior, ataviada con una túnica negra de corte clásico, que ahora se había puesto de moda entre los funcionarios del ministerio.

Su cara reflejaba a las claras que aquel no era su mejor día. Desde su reciente ascenso al cargo de subdirectora del SEM (Servicio de Espionaje Mágico) todo se había ido torciendo.

Estaba cansada de tener que asentir como la estúpida que no era ante cualquier orden de sus paranoicos superiores, que creían ver señales de Lord Voldemort hasta en el papel higiénico.

Cuando por fin alcanzó la puerta negra que daba paso al estudio de su superior la golpeó con decisión, y sin esperar respuesta desde el interior entró en la estancia.

Sentado en su butaca negra de piel de Dragón se encontraba el director del SEM. Un hombrecillo escaso de miras que había alcanzado el cargo a base de dorarle la píldora a todos sus superiores durante años. Aquel hombre era Percy Wesley.

¿Me ha llamado señor? – preguntó secamente Hermione.

Ah, señorita Granger… Sí, sí la he mandado llamar. Tome asiento por favor.

Pero ella se mantuvo de pie, y observó con impaciencia al pelirrojo.

Me temo que estoy muy ocupada señor, así que le rogaría que fuese lo más breve posible.

Percy Wesley parecía incómodo. Miró su subalterna con una mezcla de furia, miedo y reconocimiento. Hermione era más capaz que él y eso le molestaba.

Se revolvió incómodo en su asiento y se dispuso a exponer el porqué de que la convocase en su despacho.

Verá –dijo sin rodeos- ha llegado hasta mis oídos el rumor de que usted sabe el lugar en el que se encuentran los fugitivos Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy – Sus pequeños ojos oscuros examinaron con ansiedad el rostro de la Griffyndor, pero ella se mantuvo imperturbable - ¿Es eso cierto?

Hermione sabía lo que debía hacer. Tan solo dos años atrás habría confesado sin la menor duda que ella sí sabía el lugar en el que permanecían escondidos Harry y Draco, pero que no eran una amenaza para nadie ni se les debía atacar.

Ahora, sin embargo, ella sabía como funcionaban las cosas, así que adoptó una mueca de desprecio e incredulidad antes de replicar.

Creo haber demostrado sobradamente mi fidelidad a este ministerio señor, y no me parece de recibo que se me formulen preguntas sobre rumores infundados y carentes de sentido.

Percy no conocía suficientemente a Hermione como para saber que ese tono calmo e indiferente precedía a un estallido de ira. No obstante se retrepó en su butaca.

-La información me ha llegado a través de fuentes muy fiables Hermione, así que te sugiero que no juegues conmigo.

Ella soltó un bufido.

¿Y cuales son esas fuentes? ¿Esa panda de mentecatos de asuntos internos que ven conspiraciones cada vez que alguien recibe una lechuza?

La situación era peligrosa. Pese a que Hermione contaba con gran cantidad de simpatías en el ministerio sabía que no podría evitar que toda la furia de Percy recayese sobre sus hombros si se enteraba de que le estaba mintiendo.

-¿Se da usted cuenta, señorita Granger, de la gran amenaza que supone para nosotros que dos sujetos tan peligrosos como esos estén libres en este momento en particular? Todavía no sabemos qué encargo les ha hecho el señor tenebroso ¿Acaso no se percata del peligro que nos está haciendo correr a todos con su actitud?

-El único peligro que corremos es el de que Voldemort ataque – replicó Hermione mientras sonreía por dentro ante el efecto que siempre causaba en el ministro la mención del nombre del mago oscuro-. ¿Cree usted acaso que después de haber matado a Lestrange los mortífagos recibirían a Draco con los brazos abiertos? – Y con más ironía si cabe añadió- Me cuesta bastante imaginarme a Harry compartiendo una cerveza de mantequilla con Lord Voldemort mientras comentan con alegría como Potter casi mata a Voldemort y como Voldemort asesinó a los padres de Harry.

-Lo que usted crea o no me trae sin cuidado – gritó Percy fuera de sí- Si quiere conservar su cargo hará y dirá lo que se le ordene. Muchísimos magos y brujas de prestigio estarían más que dispuestos a ocupar su lugar si se les diese la oportunidad.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. ¿La estaban amenazando a ella?¿A una Griffyndor? ¿Le estaban haciendo chantaje?

¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación?¿En qué momento había perdido el norte para aherrojarse a los absurdos dicterios de aquel enano mental?

Hermione tragó saliva y con una frialdad ártica respondió.

Pues puede meterse usted el cargo por el culo, señor, porque yo dimito. Y espero que el próximo mago o bruja de "prestigio" que me sustituya tenga suficiente estómago como para soportar a un pedante engreído e imbécil como usted. Buenas tardes.

Dicho esto salió como una exhalación del despacho. Había tomado una determinación. "Basta ya de participar de este sistema corrupto. Yo misma me encargaré de que el mundo sepa lo que ocurrió en realidad aquella noche"

Se dirigió hasta su propio despacho, más pequeño y lleno de papeles que el de Percy. Descolgó un cuadro de Merlín de la pared y se dispuso a abrir la caja fuerte. En ella estaban guardados los más oscuros secretos de la nación junto con una carpeta en la que la propia Hermine había documentado los sucesos de aquel fatídico lunes…

Harry, orgulloso auror del ministerio, había recibido el soplo de que se iba a producir una reunión de mortífagos en el castillo de Nuremberg, en Alemania.

Aquella parecía una reunión importante, dado que aunque no asistiría Voldemort, si que lo harían los más altos representantes de la facción oscura de Alemania, Reino Unido, Francia, Italia, España y países de Europa oriental.

Potter había decidido atacar a medianoche acompañado por un grupo de compañeros aurores, algunos de ellos antiguos miembros de ED.

Cuando llegó el momento de atacar tanto Harry como sus compañeros se encontraron con una escena dantesca.

Los mortífagos habían formado un círculo en torno a cuatro personas. Dos de ellas yacían en el suelo, sin vida, mientras una tercera permanecía de rodillas frente a un hombre que lo apuntaba con la varita.

De inmediato Harry reconoció a los Malfoy como las personas que estaban siendo ejecutadas. Seguramente Voldemort había descubierto la relación entre Draco y Harry.

Tras el momento de inicial confusión comenzó una lucha muy igualada entre ambos bandos. La propia Hermione había participado en ella y casi había perdido la vida al esquivar en el último momento un Avada kedavra.

Harry se había dirigido rápidamente hacia el lugar en el que se encontraba Draco. Ninguna fuerza de la naturaleza parecía tener parangón con el furor del joven mago.

Aquella fue la primera y última vez hasta la fecha en la que Hermione vio a Harry lanzar maldiciones imperdonables.

Cuando por fin Potter alcanzó a Malfoy, Beatrix apareció detrás de ellos, dispuesta a atacar a Harry, pero Draco lanzó una maldición que la fulminó al instante.

Nada volvió a ser lo mismo desde entonces.

El ministerio se encargó de convertir el amor de Harry y Draco en algo horrible e inicuo.

Pero ella se encargaría de que eso cambiase.


End file.
